


Cats

by Revasnaslan



Series: Keithtober 2k17 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, i guess, you can interpret it however you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Regris doesn't know what a cat is.





	Cats

“Your little green friend told me that Galra are like cats,” Regris said.

Keith frowned slightly as he turned his head to meet Regris’s gaze. Little green fri— _oh_ , he was talking about Pidge.

“What is a cat? Are they from your planet?” Regris continued, tail tip twitching in interest. “Is it an accurate comparison?”

Keith almost asked what Pidge had told him cats were like to make him _this_ interested in them, but decided against it. Perhaps it would be amusing to see Regris’s reaction to seeing a cat for the first time.

“I might have a picture of one, hold on,” Keith said, fishing his datapad out of the pouch on his belt. Regris came closer then, lingering at his shoulder as he tried to see what Keith was looking for. When Keith found a picture of his old cat, he turned the datapad so that Regris could see the oversize mountain of fluff that was on the screen.

Regris tilted his head to the side, as he pouted and his ears drooped in disappointment. “ _That_ is a cat?” he asked incredulously. “It doesn’t look even a little bit threatening!”

Keith couldn’t contain his snort. “You should see one that’s pissed off. Maybe then you’d change your tone.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
